


Reunion

by Haineko



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Future Fic, Gen, Post DoC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 11:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4390760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haineko/pseuds/Haineko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years after returning to the Lifestream Chaos is woken by the Planet.</p>
<p>A what-if about what could happen if Vincent was still alive at that time as well as how their first meeting could have gone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Edited on 04/14/2017</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own neither Vincent nor Chaos
> 
> This is self-beta'd so if you find any mistakes feel free to point them out.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

## Reunion

Deep within the Lifestream a conscience stirred. With awareness came the knowledge that it was _time_. Time to rise and to perform its duties.

It felt natural. The last time its awakening had been sudden and forced. Against the natural order of the lifecycle. For a being like it was – a being that was such an integral part of said order – that had resulted in a lot of pain. 

Blinded by the pain it had lashed out – trying to destroy the source of it. It had gotten worse when it had attempted to return to its rightful slumber and had found itself unable to do so. 

Rage had mingled with the pain, spurring it further on in its quest to find and destroy the one who was responsible for its predicament. It had never achieved that because its power had been forcefully quelled – suppressed by the Protomateria that had suddenly been there. 

Irrevocably trapped it had turned its attention away from its now useless desire to return to the Lifestream and to the situation at hand. Needless to say it had not been happy to find itself stuck inside a human alongside with three demons. 

One thing had astonished it though. The human’s mind had somehow been able to retain a sense of self. And not only that but it had been strong enough to keep the other three in check. Admittedly not by much but it had still been very impressing. 

Since those four had been so preoccupied with each other that they hadn’t even noticed its presence yet, it had decided to take the time to study each of them and their respective connections to each other and to itself. 

What it had found had made the rage come back tenfold. 

It had been used. Used in an attempt to strengthen the human. Who had dared to do this? Who had thought that they could simply rip it from its rest and confine it inside a human? 

Since it had been in too much pain and too enraged to pay attention to its surroundings during the short time that it had been in control it had no memories of its own concerning the possible culprit. 

There was however the chance that its new… vessel knew something. 

With those thoughts it had turned to the human’s mind and had started to pry into it. 

The first thing it had gleamed had been a name – Vincent Valentine. It had discarded that piece of information as unimportant and had instead started to look for recent memories. 

Although it had noticed the strength of the human’s mind before it still had been surprising when it had started to push back. In its surprise it had lost its hold on the human’s mind which had used the chance to wrench itself away and towards consciousness. 

Recognizing this as the chance it had been to learn about the outside situation it was in it had allowed the human’s mind escape and had instead tagged along as much as it had been able to. 

The first impression had been blinding white light that had caused the human to try and shield his eyes only to find out that his hands had been restrained. It hadn’t understood the all-encompassing dread that had spread through the human at this discovery. 

Its ignorance hadn’t lasted long. Soon enough all five of them had been in various amounts of pain. 

Once the pain had decreased to a more manageable level it had become aware of the fact that the human had been poking at it while the others had watched curiously. 

Snarling it had pushed back. 

*I apologize. But since we probably won’t have long until Hojo starts something new I wanted to know what I should call you.* Once again it had been surprised by the human. It hadn’t thought that he would have been able to send out such a clear message, with only the faintest traces of emotions still clinging to it. 

It had ignored the question in favor of examining the emotions. There had been pained exhaustion, curiosity, wariness and a hint of anger. 

*How amusing,* it had thought to itself before contemplating its answer. 

Did it have a name? As soon as that thought had crossed its mind the knowledge had simply been there. 

*I am Chaos*

In the Lifestream Chaos snapped out of its memory. 

That had been its first meeting with Host, as it had later started to call the human. 

And while reminiscing was all well and good it had duties that it had to fulfill. With that in mind it searched for the pull that would lead it to its grotto from where it would emerge into the world. It wasn’t hard to find. 

But just as it was about to follow it it noticed a _second_ pull. 

Startled it hesitated and started to probe at this second pull. It was much weaker than the first one and lead into an entirely different direction. But there was something familiar about it that made following it so much more appealing than going to its grotto. 

Its mind made up Chaos began to trace the second pull back to its origin. 

Unfortunately said source was outside of the Lifestream, meaning that it was out of its immediate reach. 

Unwilling to simply give up it got as close as possible and extended a mental feeler. 

*Host?* it questioned a bit disbelieving once it got a read on the source. 

*Chaos?* came the equally surprised reply, confirming that yes, it was indeed its former host that it had found. 

*Yes Host, it’s me,* it confirmed. 

*Is there a reason that you’re contacting me after all those years?* 

It should have seen the question coming. It was after all only logical to ask it. And Host had – for the most part – always tried to let reason dictate his actions. It seemed that hadn’t changed. 

*It’s time for me to rise and start reuniting as many beings as possible with the Lifestream,* explained Chaos. 

*I had wondered if Omega would rise soon considering the condition of the Planet. But that still doesn’t really explain why you’re here.* 

*I was drawn here by your presence. By the traces it bears from the time that I was part of you,* an idea formed in its head and it continued on. *Would you allow me use of your body while I perform my duties, Host?* 

*Would it allow me to finally join the Lifestream myself? Because I have long since tiered of living.* 

*Once Omega rises and I have collected all I can I return to the Lifestream. I would take you with me into its very heart. 

*Alternatively I could leave you be and try to collect you like any other life form. But since I can sense the Protomateria with you I don’t know how successful I would be.* Knowing how much Host valued honesty and not wanting to give him false hope Chaos laid down all his cards. It waited patiently while Host contemplated what it said and maybe even discussed it with the other demons he housed until it finally received an answer. 

*How would I go about reaccepting you into my body?* 

*All you need to do is touch the Lifestream. I will do the rest. 

*I can guide you to an access point if you wish,* that was all it could offer. 

The rest lay in Host’s hands. 

*Very well. Where do I need to go to?* 

*This way, Host,* it replied and tugged slightly at Host’s presence while it itself moved towards a Lifestream-spring. 

They travelled together like this some time until they finally reached the spot where the Lifestream was directly accessible. 

*Do you need direct skin contact?* asked Host once he stood at the edge of the pool. 

*It might make it easier.* 

Wordlessly Host kneeled down and started to close the distance between the surface and his face. A hairbreadth away from the surface he stopped, took a deep breath and closed his eyes. 

*Come Chaos,* he prompted and submerged his face. 

Following the invitation it rushed forwards and _pushed_ its way inside. 

As soon as it had done that the feeling of familiarity that had first called out to it surrounded it completely and everything just felt _right_. Reunited with its Host and the others Chaos rose into the air with a mighty roar, ready to fulfill its duties to the Planet.

#### END


End file.
